Mizore's 340 Stalking Locations
by KakaSaku Chan
Summary: Ever wondered where Mizore always hides? Where she is when the cameras are not on her? How sneaky she can REALLY be? If you do, this is the place for you! I have the latest scoop on where she is, what she's doing, and when she is stalking her loved one. Come on in, I DARE you. :D


**Me: Welcome! This is a list of Mizore's 340 hiding spots around Yokai academy! Now we have a very trustworthy spy *cough Mizore's mom cough* that has written a list on these hiding locations and when she is hiding in them. Let's begin, shall we? Each chapter I will be doing 10 places.  
**

**Tsukune: *whispers* She stalks me?  
**

**Me: *sweat-drop* Yes. She is doing so right now.  
**

**Tsukune: *runs out of room screaming*  
**

**Mizore: Chiiiii...  
**

* * *

1) Location one: Desk next to Tsukune.

Exact: 182 degrees to the right once he stares at the clouds. 91 degrees when he is facing forward.

When: During class.

Favored by Mizore: Top 50 places to stalk Tsukune.

Danger rating: (73%) Sometimes seen. Only when says 'chiiiii'.

* * *

2) Location two: Behind Tsukune's classroom door.

Exact: 45 degrees. Just enough to stare at Tsukune.

When: Before and after BATHROOM BREAKS ONLY.

Favored by Mizore: top 300. Not really. If gone too long, someone might think that she fell in the toilet.

Danger rating: (1%) Has never been caught.

* * *

3) Location three: Window Tsukune looks out during class.

Exact: 38 degrees below Tsukune OR 79 degrees above.

When: Only if Kurumu is out of class because she can not fly.

Favored by Mizore: eh. Rarely used.

Danger rating- (99%) Tsukune is _always _looking out the window. The one percent is when he is talking to Moka.

* * *

4) Location four: In trash can at lunch time.

Exact: 195 degrees across from Tsukune.

When: At lunch.

Favored by Mizore: Not really. She hates smelly things.

Danger rating: (26%) A low danger rating but trash is often dropped from above.

* * *

5) Location 5: Behind THIRD tree during free time and whenever Tsukune is fighting outside.

Exact: BEHIND THE TREE ON THE EXACT 180 DEGREES SPOT. HAS TO BE SPOT ON.

When: If Tsukune *cough Moka cough* is fighting monsters. Also when Tsukune is sleeping in his dorm.

Favored by Mizore: TOP TEN! She is usually at this spot not only because it's great for hiding, but the tree also gives good shade during the summer.

Danger rating: (13%) Rarely spotted but the tree is starting to ware down. Wonders why.

* * *

6) Location 6: Underneath ninth cobblestone in town.

Exact: Um...I guess right underneath the ninth cobblestone in town.

When: If Tsukune is shopping for groceries in town.

Favored by Mizore: Top 220 places. Not likely she will be there.

Danger rating: (86%) Always stepped on so remember to KEEP FINGERS UNDER THE COBBLESTONE.

* * *

7) Location 7: Under Tsukune's bed.

Exact: Under Tsukune's bed.

When: Whenever Tsukune is sleeping or doing homework.

Favored by Mizore: Top 30 places. Hides there often, but never on Saturday's.

Danger rating: (10%) Tsukune is afraid of bed monster's so he doesn't look under the bed. Very safe.

* * *

8) Location 8: In Tsukune's closet

Exact: Leave a small crack in the closet for peeking. Be sure that it isn't noticeable because Tsukune is afraid of monsters in his room. That's weird.

When: If Tsukune has time to sleep or you can't make the monthly sum for the apartment you rented.

Favored by Mizore: Top 10 places! Very comfortable and sometimes Tsukune stores snacks inside. Yum!

Danger rating: (19%) It's okay as long as you don't make noises.

* * *

9) Location 9: Behind Tsukune himself

Exact: Anywhere he is not looking that is AT MOST two feet away.

When: Only if Tsukune is walking to school or to the grocery store.

Favored by Mizore: Top 100 places. Other girls are usually around.

Danger rating: (87%) It is okay if he is alone because he is oblivious to most things, but ONLY WHEN HE IS ALONE.

* * *

10) Location 10: In front of Tsukune w/ Sunglasses

Exact: Anywhere within sight of Tsukune, and DON'T HAVE TO HIDE! (Only eyes)

When: Preferably when he goes to the beach, pool, or when he has his shirt off

Favored by Mizore: Top 25 places! The best past is she can stare at Tsukune as long as she wants without him noticing! LIKE A BOSS!

Danger rating: (34%) NEVER TAKE OFF THE GLASSES.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the list, and had at least a laugh out of it!**

**Tsukune: *runs back* Is she gone?  
**

**Me: I don't know  
**

***Mizore walks in with sunglasses*  
**

**Mizore: Tsukune-kun lets go to the beach!  
**

**Tsukune: NEVER! *Runs away*  
**

**Mizore: ...chhhiiiiii...  
**

**Me: READ AND...  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


End file.
